warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whorl
Whorl is a gray and white tom with one yellow and and one green eye. In The Novellas Whorlfang's Decision He is first introduced on a patrol with a pretty she-cat called Ravensong. Fernwillow, is also there. He suggests that Fernwillow and Ravensong should go over a different way, and that they should split up, as he secretly wanted to hunt alone. Later, Ravensong exclaims she didn't want to go that way, so Whorlfang lets her come with him. When he catches a mouse, Ravensong pops out, saying it was a great catch and Whorlfang is flustered, and shifts his paws nervously. He starts to have thoughts about Ravensong, and he gets flustered, Ravensong notices, confusingly, and recommends they should go back so they can both sleep, to help him. Whorlfang nods shyly, and they do so, Fernwillow was at the entrance waiting, a rabbit dangling from his jaws. He calls the two "love-birds" and Whorlfang defensively says they are not, and Ravensong has a crush on Whorlfang, so he manages to see the hurt, and regrets it by stammering to Fernwillow, who just laughs, and walks away. Ravensong asks if they want to go hunting, the next day, as they eat separate mice together. Whorlfang agrees, thinking to himself "Who wouldn't?" and then they enter the warriors den. It is noted that, Ravensong, sits near her sister, Hollybright, and Fernwillow. Who she always giggles at, unknowingly. And, Whorlfang on the other hand, sleeps near Kinkstem, and his other sister, Sunbreeze, his sisters who he is close to more than Hawkwind, his brother. The next day, the two go hunting in the forest and race each-other, they catch something, long before it starts raining, they run back, trying to not get the prey soggy and take the freshness out of it. 3 moons have past, and they are listening now to Bravestar's speech about RiverClan being very protective, and such. Later, he is seen complaining about how his parents are inseperable, until Ravensong comes over with a dandelion, it takes away all his anger, and he thanks Ravensong. History The Legacy #3: The Glaze Of Stars Whorlkit is born to Marshwillow and Frogwhisker, he is the sensitive one in his litter, taking things seriously, he is seen later complaining about Sunkit. Later him and Sunkit get into a kit fight, he scares Sunkit, and Marshwillow gives him a strict talk about not unsheathing your claws at litter-mates. He apologises to Sunkit, who is now a bit happier. When he becomes an apprentice, his mentor is Eaglestrike. They are all seen trying to take on Nightpaw, not mentioned anymore until the book ends. The Legacy #4: The Season Of Sorrow He has earned his warrior name, after six moons of training, he is now Whorlfang. He later leaves the clans with Raven, his mate, and Marshwillow is often upset about it. Trivia * He is one of the few cats in his clan that have heterochromia, as his eyes are different colours. * Marsh and Ash think that he should be mates with Ravenpaw, when she becomes a warrior. * He seems a bit like Scorchfeather, his brother, but is more willing to show his "evil" side. * Marsh thinks Whorlfang would be a great villain, which could lead to some despairing future plans. * Marshwillow, his mother, does not know about how he killed Jet. * He killed Jet purely out of anger, and does not regret it. * Marshwillow, his mother would not support his actions and probably feel quite sad if she found out he killed a cat. * He sometimes feels bad about leaving his family, especially Marshwillow. Mistakes * In Ravensong's Fury; Chapter 1, his name is mis-typed and he is called "Whorlpelt." Category:Tom Category:WindClan Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:Warrior Category:The Season Of Sorrow Characters Category:The Legacy Saga